Tours and Tears
by Princess Tazz of Dance
Summary: Austin is away on tour. Will Ally cope? Songfic to Bridgit Mendler's The Fall Song.


A/N: My first songfic! YAY! Set several years after Music of the Lonely. Austin and Ally are married.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Bridget Mendler or her song, The Fall Song.

_Set your clock back  
Looking at the map  
Wondering where you be at  
'Cause it's so bad when you're not around  
You're never around_

Ally sighed as she stared at her husband's picture. She should be traveling with him but she has to take care of her dad and watch over Sonic Boom. Mr. Dawson had recently found out he had lung cancer. Ally has had to miss a lot of Austin's celebrity events in the last year because of it. She didn't mind taking care of her dad but she really missed Trish, Dez, and most of all, Austin. They wouldn't be back until December. It was still October. Austin had started touring Europe in September and Ally was starting to wonder if she could last any longer. She was starting to get tired of him always having a press conference or an interview.

_It used to be you and me  
Holding hands, smoldering  
Kicking up leaves  
Talking about getting older  
But now you're not around_

When Austin took a break every few months, he always treated Ally like a princess. He took her out to fancy dinners and gave her flowers almost every day. After all, money wasn't exactly an issue. They walked through the local park, holding hands and talking about their future together. Ally loved having quality time with her husband. Too bad it couldn't happen more often…

_There'll never be a rhyme or reason  
For when it rolls around to this season  
When all the leaves start their turning  
And you start to burn again in my brain_

Ally couldn't stop thinking of Austin if her life depended on it. She literally would never stop thinking about him. She loved him with her whole heart and soul.

_I'm falling for you, I'm falling  
I can't forget you, now it's cold and  
All of the leaves on all of the trees  
Are falling with me down to the ground and  
I'm falling for you_

Every time she saw his face she fell harder and deeper in love. And that was often considering he was a mega-star. She could truthfully say she was his number one fan. No, she didn't have a shrine of him. No, she didn't have his posters plastered all over her walls. She didn't pay hundreds of dollars to see him from the back row of an endless crowd of screaming teenage girls. She didn't have to because she was his number one girl.__

You're like a good book snuggled up on the sofa when  
It's raining outside but I'm warm 'cause I feel you around  
But you're so outta town  
I kinda wanna call but I bet that you're busy with  
That fancy new job and the fall won't affect you like how  
It makes me feel now

Sometimes when he was home, they curled up on their couch and watched movies about love. Austin may be a guy but he loved sappy love stories because Ally did. Then he would have to leave town because he had celebrity stuff to do. Ally always had to resist the urge to call. Because of Austin's busy schedule, she had to wait for the rare times when he could call her.__

October is so overwhelming  
And all of my friends they tell me  
November it should get better  
But I still see you all over the place

Ally didn't have many friends to hang out with when he was gone. She had a few gal pals. They came over and watched girly movies with her and painted each other's nails. They went shopping and got makeovers. They had sleepovers. But none of it compared to when it was Trish, Dez, and Austin hanging out with her.__

I'm falling for you, I'm falling  
I can't forget you, now it's cold and  
All of the leaves on all of the trees  
Are falling with me down to the ground and  
I'm falling, I'm falling

Ally missed Austin so badly that she actually started considering the shrine thing.__

Oh you are like sunshine  
With a chance of rain I  
Love the cool crisp air and  
I don't care  
If you're near 'cause I feel you  
Like you're here  
You're everywhere

Everywhere she went, she saw Austin's face. Little girls in the park wore Austin Moon shirts. The TV played commercials promoting his merchandise. The grocery store had an Austin Moon _Got Milk? _poster. The mall played his music over the speakers. __

I'm falling for you, I'm falling  
I can't forget you, now it's cold and  
All of the leaves on all of the trees  
Are falling with me down to the ground and  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
I'm falling for you

But no matter how long Austin was gone, Ally knew he would come back because he promised.

A/N: Done! Ok who else is loving Bridgit Mendler's new album? I'm obsessed! I bought the whole album from iTunes:P haha anyways! Review please! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
